


...And Not In A Good Way

by datalaur



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: Response to ASCEM's NVIATWAS challenge:"Noooo! Vulcans?!? In Academy training, why allow sub-performers?"(Or, what happened when a bunch of Vulcan cadets destined for the USSIntrepid,HeraandT'Kumbraarrived at Starfleet Academy.)
Kudos: 1





	...And Not In A Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek. That which is not Paramount's is mine.

My new Warp Theory prof's already at her desk when I arrive. She nods but doesn't say anything, luckily, when I pick a seat at the long front table. The knot in my stomach loosens; no assigned seating, then.

My roommates say I'm crazy, but I like getting to class really early so I can sit right up front. That way nobody's big fat head blocks my view of the viewscreen or, for that matter, blocks the instructor's view of me. I've found that if profs see you looking totally bewildered, they'll usually try explaining things differently. Unfortunately, odds are that I'm going to be giving this instructor that look on a regular basis.

But I've got to pass this course. I've just _got_ to, or it's back to the ac board. And if they see me again, I just know they'll axe me.

Cadets start trickling in and I watch them anxiously. Surely there will be someone I know at least in passing, someone willing to do study group with me.

Just behind a pair of Vulcan females, I unexpectedly spy my best friend Paolo. I grin at him, almost dizzy with relief.

He takes the seat next to me, and covertly kicks my shin. "Hey, Mia."

"Hey yourself. What, did you switch sections so you could leech off my notes?" I say, returning the favor, but harder. I smirk when he winces.

"Yeah, that was _exactly_ my motivation," he says.

We both know I'll be picking his brains every night. I'll owe him editing on his papers and reports for the rest of my life, probably.

A group of Vulcans come in, or whatever you would call a bunch of them.

Wow, that tall one is scorching, but honestly, what is it with that sex-once-in-seven-years thing? How is that fair to the rest of us? That's proof there's no supreme being right there, if you ask me. Or maybe Satin, the Earth demon that one of my roommate's friends is always droning on about, had something to do with them. They _are_ awfully tempting.

The Vulcan gives me a reproving look, and I realize I've been caught staring. Right. I'll just roll my tongue up and keep my perverted human eyes to myself, shall I?

While I wait the last minute or two before class begins, I amuse myself with trying to decide what the collective noun should be. A clan of Vulcans? No, too confusing. I'm pretty sure they actually have clans, or maybe it's tribes. A library of Vulcans? A panel? A volery? I like alliteration, but none of those are quite right. Hm. Maybe a victory of Vulcans. I like that. Yeah.

Another victory comes in.

And then another.

Uh-oh.

I spin around in my seat and look over my new classmates.

What the hell? Vulcans make up at least ninety percent of the class! That's not good. They're way smarter than us, like super-brains or something. And that means--

"Shit, there goes the curve," I mutter to Paolo. "I am _so_ fucked."

"Well, at least you can honestly say you got screwed by an entire roomful of Vulcans," he sniggers.

I pop him a good one on the shoulder, the jerk. At least he'd get to go to another uni if he got axed. Not that he would, given his grades. Me? If I get sent home, there'll be no getting off the colony ever again. And I've already had enough farming to last me my whole life, thanks. I'd sooner enlist as crew.

"Cadet Colt!" the instructor snaps. "Bring me a report chit!"

Oh, great. Now I'll have demerits too. That's _really_ going to look good to the ac board.

I'm so very, very fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: Dedicated to Julianna and T'Lin for unintentionally inspiring this, when they answered a question about the first Vulcan at Starfleet Academy. I had forgotten all about the USS _Intrepid_ 's 400-Vulcan crew and the question of whether they attended the Academy. Also thanks to Acidqueen for a super-fast and helpful beta. Remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Web Resources: Memory-Alpha.org


End file.
